Aquella luna brillante
by Grytherin18
Summary: WI? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry, en vez de seguir a Malfoy y Snape durante la fiesta de Slughorn, se hubiese quedado en esta? HarryxLuna. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._**

* * *

Las partes subrayadas son propiedad de J.K.R.

* * *

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Draco -dijo de pronto Snape.

- Ahora Severus, -dijo Slughorn hipando de nuevo-. Es Navidad, no seas demasiado duro...  
- Soy su Jefe de la Casa, y yo decidiré que tan duro ser -dijo Snape de manera cortante-, sígueme Draco -

Se fueron, Snape por delante guiándolo, Malfoy se veía resentido. Harry permaneció indeciso por un momento...

Entonces, Harry se giró para poder hablar con Luna.

-Luna, voy...

Pero la Ravenclaw lo interrumpió antes de que él acabase de hablar.

-Gracias por haberme invitado, Harry -dijo Luna, con sus ojos grises brillando. Algo inusual en ella, la verdad, quien no solía ser una chica que mostrase esos sentimientos tan abiertamente-. En serio, estoy realmente feliz de que me hayas invitado como tu amiga.

Harry se la quedó mirando. En su mente, acudieron las palabras que Ginny le había dicho durante la cena.

-Me alegro de que la hayas invitado, Harry. Está emocionadísima.

Las palabras de la pelirroja se repetían en su mente. Luna era alguien que, hasta el año pasado, no contaba con amigos a su lado. Puede que Ginny la conociese, y la ayudase cuando fuera necesario. Pero Harry sabía que no eran estrictamente amigas, o al menos, hasta el año pasado.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Harry? -preguntó Luna, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Harry la miró a los ojos, y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tenía que saber de lo que hablaban Snape y Malfoy en esos precisos momentos. Pero, por otro lado, no quería dejar sola a Luna. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien, y para no decir un chico, la invitaba a una fiesta; y si Harry se iba ahora, aunque fuesen cinco minutos, se sentiría fatal por ella. Aparte, de que si Ginny algún día se enteraba, la bronca que le caería encima sería monumental.

-Eh... ¡Ah, si! Voy a buscar un poco de ponche. ¿Quieres un vaso? -le preguntó Harry. Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Vale -aceptó la chica, antes de volverse, para seguir escuchando a Trelawney.

Harry caminó en dirección a la fuente de ponche, que estaba en la mesa del fondo. Bueno, tendría que averiguar en otro momento que era lo que estaba planeando Draco Malfoy, y que quería Snape de él.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. Mejor eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, o acabaría por largarse de la fiesta, y sé había prometido que permanecería en ella. Por lo menos esa vez.

Cuando llegó a la fuente, vio que Hermione también estaba allí.

-Hermione.

La castaña se sobresaltó, mirando a Harry.

-Harry -dijo Hermione, claramente aliviada-. No me asustes de esa manera. Creía que eras Cormac.

-¿Ha intentado besarte de nuevo? -le preguntó Harry, divertido. Hermione frunció el ceño, antes de asentir.

-Debajo del muérdago. He conseguido huir, diciéndole que tenía un nargel detrás suyo -respondió Hermione-. El muy idiota se ha girado, y yo he aprovechado para escapar.

Harry la miró, con una ceja levantada.

-Lo que sea -dijo el chico-. Me voy, que Luna me esta esperando -levantó los dos vasos llenos de ponche. Hermione asintió, antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Harry y enrojecer.

-Mierda. Ahí viene. Cubreme

Y dicho esto, Hermione despareció a tal velocidad, que Harry creyó que su amiga tenía antepasados ninjas. Le parecía imposible que se pudiese mover con esa velocidad.

McLaggen llegó al cabo de los segundos.

-Potter. ¿Has visto a Hermione? -preguntó McLaggen.

-Eh, sí -respondió Harry, tras dudar unos segundos-. Se ha ido por esa dirección -Harry apuntó al lado contrario por donde se había ido su amiga. McLaggen asintió, antes macharse.

Harry volvió junto a Luna. Para fortuna de él, parecía ser que Trelawney había decidido irse a otra parte.

-Siento la tardanza -se disculpo Harry-. Pero me he encontrado con Hermione.

-No pasa nada -dijo Luna-. ¿Qué hacía Hermione?

-Huir de McLaggen -respondió Harry. Luna frunció el ceño.

-¿No había venido con él a la fiesta? -preguntó. Harry asintió-. Entonces, ¿por...

-No preguntes -le aconsejo Harry.

Ambos comenzaron a conversar, y Harry se sorprendió ante los temas de la chica. Si dejaban a parte, lo de los nargels y esas cosas, Luna tenía buenos temas de conversación. Luna sobre todo le habló de su madre, Evanna Lovegood*, que había fallecido cuando la chica tenía nueve años. Por el tono de la chica, Harry pudo deducir que Luna sentía mucho orgullo por su madre.

Luna, de repente, agarró el brazo de Harry y lo condujo por la sala llena de gente, hasta el balcón, que, en esos momentos, estaba vacío.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry, confuso.

-Me a parecido oír un torposoplo mientras estábamos ahí -respondió Luna-. No quería arriesgarme a que se te colara dentro de la cabeza.

Harry la miró, algo confuso. Siempre que la chica se ponía ha hablar de torposoplos, nargels y esas cosas, a Harry le acababa doliendo la cabeza.

-Gracias -murmuró Harry, mirando a su alrededor. La luna brillaba con fuerza, y Harry se preguntó como estaría Remus, ya que la luna estaba cerca de ser una luna llena.

La música del tocadiscos de Slurghon sonaba, rompiendo el silencio, mientras la nieve caía lentamente.

-No hemos bailado aún -dijo Luna, de golpe.

Harry no dijo nada. No se le daba bien bailar.

-¿Podemos bailar una canción? -le preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Claro, pero te aviso que se me da fatal bailar -dijo Harry.

-A mí también -replicó Luna, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, mientras este cogía sus caderas con las manos.

Harry tuvo que admitir que no fue mal el baile. Tal vez fuese por que no había nadie mirándolos. Luna estuvo hablando con él mientras bailaban bajo la luna brillante, como si estuviesen hablando sentados en un banco del parque. Finalmente, la canción cesó y ambos dejaron de bailar. Luna levantó la vista.

-Muérdago -dijo Luna. Harry también levantó la vista. Y efectivamente, la planta estaba justo encima de ellos.

-Ah, sí -dijo Harrly-, los narg...

Pero no pudo acabar lo que tenía que decir. Luna le había pasado los brazos por detrás del cuello, y le había plantado un beso en los labios. Harry se había quedado anonado. Su primer pensamiento fue el de apartarla. Pero, entonces sintió la calidez de los labios de Luna, y como sus manos acariciaban el cuello de forma inconsciente. Rápidamente, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacía él.

Sin embargo, al separarse, Harry recordó donde se hallaban.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó Harry a Luna, confuso.

-Es lo que se hace debajo del muérdago -respondió Luna.

-Ya. Pero eso lo hacen los novios -replicó Harry.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Luna, para después, fruncir el ceño-. ¿Eso quiere decir que somos novios?

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba.

-No -respondió Harry.

-Pero nos hemos besado -protestó Luna-. Y has dicho que solo los novios se besan debajo del muérdago.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que...

No pudo seguir. Luna lo volvió a besar, y él volvió a aceptar. Cuando se separaron, Luna lo siguió aferrando por el cuello.

-¿Y ahora somos novios? -preguntó Luna de nuevo.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Él sentía cosas por Ginny, no por Luna. Pero, Ginny se hallaba de novia con Dean y, según Hermione, ella ya no sentía nada por él. ¿Y si ella lo había superado, no podía hacer él lo mismo?

Luna era guapa e inteligente, no por nada era una Ravenclaw. Ella había sido de las pocas personas que le habían creído el año pasado por el regreso de Voldemort, y se había mantenido a su lado, incluso en la Batalla del Ministerio.

Harry comprendió que no tenía sentido esperar a Ginny, si esta ya no sentía nada por él. Y ya se había lamentado el tiempo suficiente por no darse cuenta de ella antes. Ahora había el llegado el momento de empezar una nueva página de su, por desgracia, triste vida, añadiéndole algo de luz a las páginas.

-Sí, podría decirse que somos novios -afirmó Harry.

Luna sonrió, y ambos volvieron a besarse bajo aquella luna brillante.

* * *

**1338 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**aquí os traigo un one-shot de una pareja que, la verdad, me estaba llamando la atención desde hace tiempo, la de Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


End file.
